Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah
Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah is the very first Disney Sing Along Songs video. It was released on October 14, 1986. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #The Mickey Mouse Club March (''Mickey Mouse Club'' TV Series) #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) #Following the Leader (Peter Pan) #It's a Small World (Disneyland) #The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) #Casey Junior (Dumbo) #The Ballad of Davy Crockett (''Davy Crockett'' TV Series) #Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) #Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise Trivia *Hosted by Professor Owl. *The video was originally issued to promote the November 21, 1986 theatrical re-release of Song of the South, celebrating the film's 40th Anniversary, and representing the launch of the new home-video series of (as yet, unnumbered) Sing Along Songs. *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" comes second after the "Mickey Mouse Club March" in spite of headlining the title. *Footage for the song "It's a Small World" was taken from Disneyland Goes to the World's Fair, which aired May 17, 1964. On the song itself, the pitch appears to be shifted one semitone higher on the recording after the snake charmer-style music. *"Casey Junior", while containing the original footage from Dumbo, also contained footage from The Brave Engineer and Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip. *"Give a Little Whistle", in addition to the original footage from Pinocchio, also contains footage from Mickey's Delayed Date, Lend a Paw, How to Play Football, Dumbo, The Nifty Nineties, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier, The Vanishing Private, Melody Time, The Wind in the Willows, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Make Mine Music, and The New Spirit. *After "The Unbirthday Song" is finished, the footage of the Dormouse floating down from the fireworks on an umbrella is shown, but his dialogue is redubbed to introduce the next song: "Music and magic go hand in hand. They compliment each other. A song can make your dreams come true. That is, if you have a Fairy Godmother," which then leads to "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." *Ending footage for Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise was taken from "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" where the Disney gang comes to pay tribute to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. *It was also known as Cancion del Sur: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah in Spanish when it was released in Spain. *Known as Cendrillon: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo in French, released in France and the United States. *Both the 1994 and 2001 VHS re-release copies are considered the rarest since only a few copies were manufactured into stores. *1986 original print and 2001 print featured Sorcerer Mickey with "presents" appearing below it. *For some reason, the 2001 print starts with the same promo featured at the end of the 1990 print, then goes on to Sorcerer Mickey and then the 1994 print's intro. With the Voice Talents of *James Baskett - Uncle Remus (archive footage) *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice, Wendy (archive footage) *Corey Burton - Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain *Adriana Caselotti - Snow White (archive footage) *Jerry Colonna - March Hare (archive footage) *Bobby Driscoll - Peter Pan, Johnny (archive footage) *Buddy Ebsen - George Russell (archive footage) *Verna Felton - Fairy Godmother (archive footage) *Glenn Leedy - Toby (archive footage) *Fess Parker - Davy Crockett (archive footage) *Luana Patten - Ginny (archive footage) *Ilene Woods - Cinderella (archive footage) *Ed Wynn - Mad Hatter (archive footage) Uncredited *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket (archive footage) *Dickie Jones - Pinocchio (archive footage) *Johnny Lee - Br'er Rabbit (archive footage) *Tommy Luske - Michael Darling (archive footage) *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck, Mr. Bluebird (archive footage) *Margaret Wright - Casey Jr. (archive footage) Gallery Zip-a-dee-doo-dah sing along.jpg|The 1990 VHS release of Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah. V56883v149h.jpg|The 1994 VHS release of Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah. 51mR8Cm1PcL.jpg|The rare 2001 VHS release of Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah. Zip a Dee Doo Dah UK VHS Cover.jpg|UK VHS release 7111893chantons-ensemble-bibbidi-bobbidi-boo-2-jpg.jpg 41D7QGZD8VL.jpg Zip a dee doo dah title.jpg|Title card The_Mickey_Mouse_Club_title_screen.jpg|"The Mickey Mouse Club March" Uncle Remus looking at the sun.png|"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3374.jpg|"Following the Leader" Tumblr_mzpwocRKrn1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|"It's a Small World" Alice0.jpg|"The Unbirthday Song" Disney Casey Junior by 736berkshire.jpg|"Casey Junior" Davy Crockett.png|"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg|"Give a Little Whistle" Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps com-3059.jpg|"Whistle While You Work" This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg|"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise" Category:Song of the South Category:Sing Along Songs videos